


When the Snow meets the Sea

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Other, friends - Freeform, little bit of America, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: Russia is looking for Latvia at a world meeting, but due  a helpful America's mistake, finds Sealand  instead.Sealand isn't afraid of Russia, and Russia finds a kindred spirit in the lonely boy.
Relationships: Latvia/Russia (Hetalia), Latvia/Sealand (Hetalia), Russia/Sealand (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	When the Snow meets the Sea

"Have you seen Latvia?" Russia loomed dangerously over Estonia, who he had caught sneaking off to join the nordics again, while simultaneously stopping Lithuania's escape to find Poland with a glare. "Latvia?" Estonia repeated, relieved it wasn't him Russia wanted. "No, I have not seen him recently." Russia turned his ominous beam towards Lithuania who hastily agreed that he too, hadn't seen Latvia since they arrived at the meeting. "Tch". Russia released Estonia and the two baltics scattered before he could call them back.

Russia stomped over to America. "Friend America," he called, saving China from having to listen to his new movie idea. America turned to him, slurping his coke. "Wassup Russia?" "I am looking for my friend, I wonder if you have seen him? His name is Latvia." Russia queried. America was completely oblivious to the dangerous undertone in Russia's voice, and blinked slowly before pulling out map. "I don't know him. Can't see him on the map either." Russia noticed that it was a map of only the US, and considered making use of his pipe. 

"What's he look like?" America asked helpfully, and Russia decided not to pummel him for his stupidity. "He is little." Russia decided, struggling to describe Latvia. "And blonde. He-" Before he could mention that the boy was very timid and prone to cry easily, America interrupted him. "Oh yeah, I've seen him!" He pointed to the far end of the conference room. "He's over there bugging people. Don't know what you want with him though."

Russia frowned at America's tone. While he knew Latvia would probably rather do anything but spend time with him, it still irked him to hear America speak of him like he was an annoyance. "He is my friend." Russia warned coldly, and America threw his hands up defensively. "Chill bro, okay, I get it." satisfied with this response, Russia stalked off to find Latvia, a slight feeling of frustration lingering.

Reaching the spot America had pointed out, Russia saw no sign of Latvia's red uniform or cowering form. He wondered if Latvia was playing" hide and seek" with him again. Just as he was about to start searching, he was nearly knocked over by a concentrated bundle of energy smacking full force into his legs. "Be Careful, da?" Russia warned, his smile not meeting his eyes. The offending nation jumped to his feet happily, not noticing the beam in his delight at being acknowledged. "Sorry about that!" The little boy chirped, and his accent was enough to set Russia's nerves off.

The boy stared at Russia's ever darkening face with clear blue eyes, not noticing the coming storm. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sealand!" He proudly introduced himself, grabbing Russia's hand and energetically shaking it, releasing it before Russia even knew what happened. The voice, the appearance, particularly the bushy eyebrows, all told Russia that this boy was one of England's, but something about boy stopped him from growing too irritated. The boy was like a hurricane, blowing in and sweeping Russia up into his pace. Already he was babbling about a fish he once caught. 

As the boy talked, his hands came up and his waving arms toppled that hat from his golden hair, and Russia belatedly realized that America had never seen Latvia to begin with, and had thought this boy was who Russia meant. He wondered if hitting America with a lead pipe would knock any sense into him, or just damage his brain further. Clearly America already had brain damage if he was able to talk back to Russia and treat him as though they were buddies. Russia snapped back to the present and he noticed Sealand tugging on his sleeve.

"Hey, will you acknowledge me as a country?" he pressed, and Russia's brown knit together. This boy wasn't already a country? Russia decided he must be a dominion or colony of England, and brushed the boy aside. "Nyet. I am looking for someone." The boy reattached himself to Russia's sleeve. "Who are you looking for?" He offered. "I can help!" He puffed out his little chest. "I know almost everybody here! I always come to try to attend the meetings you know, but no-one takes to me." He pouted. Russia blinked as he realized the thing that had been bothering him about Sealand.

"You know me?" Sealand met his gaze eagerly. "Yeah! You're Russia! You're really strong, I know!" Russia was bewildered. "Why-" he cut himself off, not fully sure if he wanted to know the answer. Why wasn't Sealand avoiding him like the others? Why wasn't he cowering like the baltics always did? How was he able to meet Russia's eyes so evenly? Did he have no fear? Sealand misinterpreted his question. "They say I'm not a real counrty because I don't have any land and I'm just a fort." He pouted, "But I have a people, and a place that's my own, and I exist, dont I?" He turned his eyes up towards Russia. "Then I must be a country."

Russia snorted at that. 'Nyet, you belong to England. " Sealand scowled. "He doesn't want me. He abandoned me." Something in those sad words from the pitifully young boy touched Russia. He too, knew what it felt like to be unloved, to be abandoned, by family and friends. He understood Sealand's loneliness. Maybe that was why he crouched down to Sealand's height when he spoke. "Then become one with Russia, da? I will not abandon you or forget you." Sealand shook his head. "I want to be my own country!" Russia felt his smiling mask start to slip back onto his face.

But Sealand wasn't done. He stuck out his hand for Russia to shake. "But we can be friend's!" Sealand offered. "One day, when I'm a country, if you ever need help, I can help you! I might not have an army, but I have guns! And we can hang out if I get lonely, and play games!" His tone was as earnest as his eyes, and Russia's mask cracked, and for a moment, he was frozen, meeting Sealand's gaze as though seeing him for the first time. Sealand was more alien to him then Tony, America's actual alien.

Semi-consciously, Russia felt himself take the other's hand in a solemn shake. "Da." He agreed. "If you become a country we will be friends." The words were foolish, he knew. There was practically zero chance of this little fort, with no actual land and barely any people, to become acknowledged as a country. But still, both Sealand and Russia were willing to bet on the tiny chance there was. Both wore an uncharacteristic serious expression on their face. For Sealand, the first time he was was acknowledged, even as just a person, the first time he had a conversation, that someone listened when he spoke. For Russia, the first time he spoke to anyone as though Russia was their equal.

It was strange to think that Russia and the little boy who was not even a true nation were on the same level, but Sealand had spoken as if they were. There was no fear, no hostility, he didn't try to suck up to Russia, he just spoke to Russia, as though Russia was just a regular person. Russia didn't hate that feeling either. The hand dropped down, and Sealand tugged on Russia's sleave. "Lift me up!" He demanded. "I can sit on you shoulders and then I can find your friend and tell you were he is!" Russia blinked in surprise, both because he had forgotten he was looking for Latvia, and because this was the first time someone had asked to be carried on his shoulders.

A little awkwardly, Russia scooped up Sealand and placed him on his shoulders, and Sealand wound his hands into Russia's hair to keep his balance. It pulled a little, but Russia ignored the painfull feeling in his scalp. "So, who are you looking for?" Sealand helpfully asked, and it felt weird to feel the little boys high piping tone coming from above him. Not threatening, but not exactly comfortable either. Russia realized that the boy could easily stab him or slit his throat from his current position. The boys hands remained twisted in Russia's hair, and Russia reminded himself that he was only a child, and moreover, had no weapons on him. Still, his response came out strained and sharper than he meant. 

"Latvia." He said coldly. Sealand didn't seem to notice. "Oh, I know him!" He twisted around on Russia's shoulders, than taped Russia's cheek. "Turn that way," He instructed. "I can't see." Russia turned, then cursed himself for taking instructions from a child. "Aha!" Sealand cried happily. "I see him!" He pointed triumphantly to the opposite corner, where the timid Baltic was pressed into the wall, looking miserable. "Come on, let's go see him!" Sealand urged, kicking Russia like he was a horse. Russia caught Sealand's heel and gave it a warning squeeze. "Do not kick me." 

Regardless he began to move in that direction, the path clearing easily for him, as the countries around stopped to stare. Selanad chattered on obliviously. "I bet he's going to be really happy to see you!" Sealand said happily, using one hand to wave. "Because he looks so lonely all be himself over there, you know." Russia frowned, and stopped still for a moment. Because Sealand was right, Latvia did look lonely. Russia has always though of the Baltics as friends, closer among eachother than they were with him, but thinking about it, he couldn't remember the three hanging out together when not with him. 

Lithuania had Poland, Estonia had Finland, but Latvia didn't hang out with anyone. He either stayed by Russia's side, or stood against the wall as though hoping he'd melt into it, like he was doing right now. Russia knew that as soon as Latvia noticed him, he would immediately shrivel, cowering and nervous. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sealand slapped Russia's forehead, absolutely terrifying England, who had just noticed the unusual situation, and turned quite pale. Russia unfroze, remembering the boy on his shoulders.

"Sealand," He began, and the boy squirmed with happiness at his name being called, "When you are a country, we will be friends, da?" He didn't have to be able to see Sealand to know he was energetically nodding. "That's right!" Russia considered this. "Then, until you are a country, and even after that, will you be Latvia's friend?" The words were hard to force out, to admit he wasn't enough. "Can I?" Sealand didn't hesitate to answer, taking Russia's request as an act of kindness rather than a show of weakness. Somehow Russia had known he would react this way. "Da." He responded shortly as he began walking again. "He needs a friend his size too, not just me."

Latvia noticed the shadow appearing near him, and as Russia watched, seemed to shrink into himself, training his eyes on the ground. "Friend Latvia." Russia called, and Latvia snapped his eyes up to Russia nervously. "Jā?" His eyes fell upon the legs dangling down Russia's shoulders, and despite himself, his jaw dropped. Russia for thankful for Latvia's distraction, as he realized he didn't remember why he was looking for him in the first place. Oh, that was right, Russia had been bored, and had wanted the boy to accompany him to amuse him. Somehow the idea no longer appealed to Russia. After speaking to the bright and bubbly Sealand, sitting next to the timid and mute Latvia didn't seem as fun.

Sealand saved Russia from having to provide an answer as he swung one leg over Russia's head and slid down his side like a fire pole. "Hi! I'm Sealand!" He greeted, sticking his hand in Latvia's face. "Lets be friends!" Latvia's reaction was almost comical, wide eyes of wonder, then terror as he thought how Russia would react. Russia beamed, only partially intended to freak Latvia out, and partly because he found the situation amusing. "You play with Sealand, da?" He ordered, then stalked off without waiting for an answer. "Bye Russia!" Sealand called after him, waving, and France caught England as he passed out.

Russia beamed larger at that, finding it highly amusing. He'd have to speak to Sealand more often, counrty or not. That boy had made his whole day a lot more interesting. He was assulted by a sudden weight on his back as America came flying, hooking an arm around Russia's neck and pulling his head down. "Yo, dude, wassup? Whydya want to speak to him anyways?" Without waiting for a response, America gave a theatrical gasp. "Don't be teaching him communism, you damn commie!" Russia beamed dangerously in response. "I will do what I want." "Not if I can help it!" America declared. "He's not even a country, don't teach him wierd things! He's just a kid!" Russia snorted. Just a kid? That boy who didn't even blink at Russia's glower? Who offered to be his friend?

"He's stronger than you think." He muttered, half to himself, but America heard. "You think he's gonna actually become a country?" America asked incredulously, but there was genuine note in his tone, as though America really wanted to know Russia's opinion. Russia knew better than to claim something that ridiculous. "At the very least, I don't believe he'll dissapear." And he meant it. He was confident that even if the boy never became a country, the personification of Sealand would not dissapear.

America stuffed one of England's tasteless scones in his mouth, which would have made England incredibly happy if he was concious, as no one else would touch them. He turned to look at Sealand, reflectively. "Huh, maybe." He said, or at least, that might have been what he said, as his mouth was still full. Across the room, the sound of Sealand's laughter drew another country's attention, and Sweden remembered Finland's offhand comment from the other day on how he would like a family of his own one day. Finland had waved it off as "just a silly thought" knowing countries can't have children.

Sealand was tugging Latvia's hand, leading him somewhere, and Finland, across the room speaking with Estonia, caught the slight twitch of Sweden's facial muscles. "What's he smiling at?" he wondered outloud. Estonia eyed the deadpan expression in shock. That was a smile? But something else drew his attention. The familiar red jacket of Latvia drew his attention, but Latvia himself was what made Estonia stare. Latvia, whom he had never seen relax, let alone smile, the whole time Estonia had known him, shy and timid crybaby Latvia, had the faintest edges of a smile playing around the corners of his mouth as Sealand chatted happily at him. 

Lithuania too, noticed the change later. Not only Latvia, who was not only just listening to Sealand's chatter, but now responding with shining eyes, Sealand, who's eyes had held such a lonely sheen to them when Lithuania had spoke to him for the first time at the last meeting, and was now practically glowing with happiness, and Russia, the definition of intimidation, was beaming and bantering with America, but not a bit of his dark aura was showing. Sealand, the cause of all of this, was blissfully unaware, aa he and Latvia compared their biggest catches while fishing.

America, who had known from the beginning that it was not Sealand Russia was looking for, but had sent the lonely man to the lonely boy anyways, smirked to himself at the ways things turned out, but didn't say anything. After all, that's what heros do.


End file.
